Eggman's Pizzeria 2
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: It's been six months since the pizzeria incident and all is peaceful. Until Sonic discovers a second pizzeria being constructed on the grassy plains. Now Sonic has to fight Freddy and his Toy animitronics in order to save his village.


**I don't own any of this Sonic belongs to Sega and five nights at Freddy's was made by Scott cawthon  
**

It's been six weeks since the incident at Freddy's pizza. Since then things have been peaceful due to no Eggman attacks.

Inside Tails house, Tails was just about finish with fixing and reprogramming Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy that where sitting up on his table.

Behind Tails, Sonic stood their impatiently as Tails worked.

"Come on Tails aren't you done with those robots yet?" asked Sonic.

"Yep I'm done Sonic and I did what you asked me to do with reprogramming them. So that they won't stuff people into suits anymore now these three will help people instead of killing them. Here I'll show you Sonic" said Tail's.

Tails then pushed a button that he added on each of the animatronics heads. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica open their eye's and got off the table and then they looked down at Sonic and Tails.

"Hi there my name is Bonnie and these are my friends Chica and Foxy. We love to entertain kids and adults" said Bonnie.

"And we also help people if their in trouble" said Chica.

"Argh do ye need any help finding treasure" said Foxy.

"Nice job Tails, I knew you could do it" said Sonic.

"Did you think I couldn't" said Tail jokingly.

"Right now all we need to do. Is find somewhere to take these three" said Sonic.

"I know place" said Tails.

"Great listen you get these three there. While I go for a run" said Sonic.

"Right Sonic" said Tails.

"Well see you Tails. I gotta juice" said Sonic.

Sonic then ran out of tails house and went into the wilderness. Leaving Tails with the three animatronics.

"Alright you three follow me" said Tails as he led them out.

"Right behind you laddy" said Foxy.

* * *

Sonic raced through a grassy plains leaving a trail a dust behind him. As Sonic ran he raced through small rivers and went over hills. Sonic the ran up and down mountains in great speed.

Sonic then suddenly stopped on top of a mountain and noticed something in the distance. Curious Sonic decided to investigate it so he used his spin attack to go down the mountain faster. Sonic got out of his spin attack when he got to the bottom and ran towards the thing in the distance. Sonic soon reached the thing and looked at it. Sonic saw that this thing was a Large four story tall pizzeria in the air. Sonic then notice the Eggman symbols on the side.

"Look's like Eggheads at it again" said Sonic.

Sonic then raced up a nearby mountain and jumped off it and landed at the front doors. Sonic open the doors and raced inside the pizzeria.

Once inside Sonic looked around and saw nothing but stage area. And what stood on the stage area was a small blue version of Bonnie which was known as toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie turned and looked at Sonic with a creepy smile.

"What are you looking at creep" said Sonic.

Toy Bonnie suddenly leaped at Sonic at quick speed. Sonic quickly jumped and Toy Bonnie crashed into the floor but quickly got up, and looked at Sonic who stood on the stage.

"So you wanna fight then. Alright bring it on" said Sonic.

Sonic and toy Bonnie soon jumped at each other. Each grabbing each other and roiling on the floor while punching each other. Sonic then broke out of toy Bonnie grip and kicked him in the chin. Toy Bonnie fell on his back and rubbed his chin Sonic then went into a spin attack and cut through the chest of toy Bonnie making sparks to come out of toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie twitched violently as the sparks surged through his body suddenly toy Bonnie exploded leaving a big black spot on the floor.

"Hmm that was too easy" said Sonic.

Sonic raced out of Stage area and went up to to the second floor. Where the play area was at Sonic looked around the area and notice another animatronics standing near a table. Now this animatronic looked like Chica except with a thinner body and had no beak. This was toy Chica, toy Chica stood there and stared at Sonic.

"Looks like Eggman's is having some sick fantasy. If he's making that kind of Chica" said Sonic.

Toy Chica suddenly leaped at Sonic. Sonic reacting quickly punched her in the face which damage the side of her face. Toy Chica head spun around due to the damage. Seeing an opportunity Sonic used his homing attack and hit toy Chica's head again this time knocking it off leaving the body to fall over on the floor.

Sonic smirked at fallen body and then raced out of the room and went up to the third floor where the prize room was located. Sonic looked around the room and noticed a box on the counter curious Sonic walked up to it. Suddenly the led open and a thin body with a creepy mask for a face rose out of the box this was the puppet. Sonic looked at the puppet and smirked.

"Hmm you don't look that scary. You look like a little kid with a mask on" said sonic.

The puppets mask suddenly turned into an angry face and it too leap at Sonic. Sonic dodged the attack and ran to the other side of the room with the puppet right behind him.

"You think you can catch me" said Sonic.

Suddenly Sonic ran up a wall that was in front of him. Which caught the puppet in surprise, the puppet crashed into the wall and got dizzy. Taking the opportunity Sonic jumped off the wall and used his spin attack and went through the puppets body and made him explode. Sonic raced out of the prize room and got to the final floor where the office was. Sonic stopped in front of the desk and looked at the back of the chair that faced him.

"Alright Egghead you are finished" said Sonic.

"Aw yes Sonic I've been expecting you. We have some unfinished business that we have to get through" said a deep voice.

"Hey your not Eggman who are you?" asked Sonic.

"You should know me as the mascot of Freddy Fazbears pizza. Behold it is I Freddy Fazbear" said Freddy as he turned the chair around and looked at Sonic.

"Oh yeah your that bear. That got controlled by Eggman speaking of which where is he" said Sonic.

"Oh him I just simply place him in the parts and service room to be dismantled" said Freddy.

"Hmm even though I don't mine you locking him in a room. Dismantlement is just to harsh even for egghead" said Sonic.

"I don't care he was just an exoskeleton without a suit on. Like you are" said Freddy.

"I am not an exoskeleton" said Sonic.

"That's what they all say" said Freddy.

"I'm really not" said Sonic.

"Silence you rodent. I have killed many people before you are no different" said Freddy.

"Yeah right I have beaten you before I could do it again" said Sonic as he got in a fighting stance.

"It's not going to be that easy this time" said Freddy.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sonic.

"You see after you threw that rock at that egg mobile and destroyed it. That fat exoskeleton found me on the ground with only my arms and my head still attach to my body. Since then he fixed me up but added one new ability that I now got" said Freddy.

"Oh really and what's that?" asked Sonic.

"It is this" said Freddy as he pushed a button on his chest and started to grow big.

Freddy then broke the roof of the pizzeria and destroyed the rest of the pizzeria when we grew. Freddy soon grew to the size of a mountain and when he was finish growing he let out a loud screech that shook the land.

Sonic looked up at Freddy in non amazement as he stood in the middle of the destroyed pizzeria. Freddy looked at the blue speak and let out a laugh as he lifted up his left foot and stomped down at Sonic. Freddy lifted up his foot and expected to see Sonic crushed but was surprised when he saw Sonic running up his leg.

Once Sonic was close enough to Freddy face. Sonic did his spin attack and bounced off Freddy chin and landed on top of cliffs edge that led into a darken canyon. Freddy laughed at Sonic failed attack.

"You think your puny spin can damage me. You really are a weak Exoskeleton if you think your attacks can hurt me" said Freddy as he made his way towards Sonic. Until suddenly an airship flew above him.

"So you think you can dismantle me. The great doctor eggman you must be a fool bear robots fire" said Eggman.

The airship fired power laser blasts at Freddy which did mange to get him to stumble backwards for a short while. Freddy let out an ear perching scream that stun Eggman's robots for a bit and taking that time. Freddy grab the airship and threw it at the cliff which exploded on impact which made Sonic to fall off into the darkness. Eggman then came out of the wreckage and flew away from Freddy in his Egg mobile.

Freddy laughed again at the defeat of his two enemies and soon started to walk towards Sonic village. But suddenly a yellow glow was coming out of the dark canyon. Which caught Freddy in surprise.

Sonic suddenly came out of the canyon in his super Sonic form and looked at Freddy with a cocky smirk.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easy. I guess you didn't know that the seven chaos emeralds where down there. But for now let's finish this" said Super Sonic as he flew at high speed towards Freddy.

Angrily Freddy threw his fist at super Sonic. But super Sonic just went right through it which made his hand explode. Freddy Screeched in pain and attempted to slap Sonic away with his remain hand. But Super Sonic dodged it and flew into his arm and did a series of hit attacks to Freddy's arm until it exploded. Freddy again screeched in pain and looked at super Sonic angrily.

"You can not beat me rodent. I am more bigger and stronger than you" said Freddy.

"Did you think you'll win by turning into a monster" said super Sonic.

"Yes" said Freddy.

"Then your wrong" said super Sonic.

"Well see about that" said Freddy as he suddenly got super Sonic in his mouth and attempted to crush him with his teeth.

Until super Sonic broke through his teeth and suddenly turned around and flew right through Freddy chest and went through Freddy's head. The result made small explosions around Freddy's body and one explosion damaged his growth mechanism. Which started to make Freddy to turn back into his normal size as explosions went around his head.

"No, How is this possible I had this fight. I am the Freddy Fazbear I am the real winner" said Freddy as he shrunk to his normal size.

Sonic then got to ground and came out of his super form. Sonic then ran to the severely damage Freddy who laid on the ground with sparks coming out of his body. Freddy looked up angrily at Sonic.

"I don't understand, how could I not kill a hedgehog" said Freddy.

"Because I am Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, anytime you want a rematch just let me know I'll be waiting" said Sonic before ran off leaving Freddy to lay in that spot. Freddy looked at where Sonic ran off.

"I hate that hedgehog" said Freddy before he shut down.

**Well this story is done. The reason I made this sequel is to simply have a better Freddy vs Sonic fight. Plus I like having the idea of Sonic fighting Freddy and his gang of animatronics.**


End file.
